No Such Number
by Silver Dragon Golden Dragon
Summary: SerenitySeto: Serenity and Seto are on their honeymoon, and everything should be perfect, right? Not if Joey has anything to say about it...


Disclaimer: We do not own the show/ by name of Yugioh/ nor will we ever soon/ be on a honeymoon. Thank you.  
  
Notes: We just thought this was cute, okay?  
  
No Such Number  
  
The wedding was lavish and well-populated, as could be expected. She had a lot of friends and family, and he had the money to pay for their dinners. Of course, it didn't go off entirely without a hitch, but weddings really never do.  
But by the time Seto and Serenity, now Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, set off for their honeymoon, they were certain they'd be able to relax. Or at least, Serenity knew she could relax. She wasn't so confident in her husband's ability. And soon, the phonecalls started, and neither of them got a moment of peace.  
The first was only halfway into the first day. The new couple had just gotten their luggage settled, and now sat on their cabin bed. (In Kaiba's private boat, naturally. )  
"So, here we are," Serenity said thoughtfully, putting a hand on Seto's knee and leaning into him.  
"Mmhm," he replied, sliding an arm around her, and she felt how tense his body was. She was going to have to work on that.  
Breep!! Breep!! Breep!!  
The two looked startled for a moment, then both laughed a little when they realized it was Serenity's cell phone. "It's Joey," she said as she pulled it out, observing the screen.  
"I guess I can expect that," Seto replied almost warmly, putting his chin on her head as she answered.  
"How are you doing?" Joey practically demanded on the other end.  
"Hello!" Serenity answered cheerfully. "We've just gotten everything settled here. How's Mai? Pregnant, I expect?"  
Joey gave an exasperated sigh into the phone. "Funny. Look, Serenity--" Serenity glanced up at Seto, who was making a chopping motion with his hand.  
"Joey, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go, 'kay? Love you, bye!" she hung up quickly and tossed the phone onto a chair across the room. "Better?" she asked Seto.  
He kissed her on the nose, still hesitantly. "Much."  
  
That evening Seto came into the room, taking her hand. "Put your book down a minute, and make sure you leave your phone in here. I have something I want to show you." Curious, she let him pull her to her feet and lead her outside.  
The sky was like a painting. Reds, greens, purples-- and then she looked down at the water to see how the sea reflected the colors and gasped joyfully, filled with that same spiritual ecstasy that the sunset had always given her even when she could only barely see its myriad colors.  
"It's beautiful!!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Seto tensed in surprise a moment, then managed to relax.  
"Yeah," he said, running a hand through her hair and watching the dying sunlight play through it, "I had a feeling you'd like it." They had watched the sun set set a few times together before their marriage, and although Seto had come to realize he had a knack for ignoring the obvious, he'd never been able to ignore her joy.  
She snuggled her cheek into his chest. "I want you to know there's nowhere I'd rather be right now than here," she told him softly. "With you."  
"Ur," he said nervously, feeling her hands rubbing his back gently.  
"It's all right," she whispered. "I have no intention of hurting you, you know." How long had they been together and he still held a little fear in his heart? At least since Joey and Mai's marriage, two years before.  
Her hands came to rest on his hips and she stretched up to kiss him. Seto leaned down and took her up into his lean arms. She felt her feet leave the floor and grinned into his mouth.  
He pulled his lips slightly away from hers for a moment, bringing his arm down under her legs and folding her up to carry her, as her arms moved up to encircle his neck. She put her hands on the back of his head and pushed him back into the kiss.  
Seto started to giggle, apparently unable to help himself. She pulled away and smiled at him. "What's so funny?"  
"How am I supposed to make it over to the door when I can't see?" he asked her teasingly.  
Serenity put her nose to his. "You're not, to be honest."  
  
Serenity awoke to a faint, constant beeping sound and realized her cell phone was still in the cabin, while they had spent the night out on the deck. She pushed the blanket off herself, eased out of her sleeping husband's arms, and picked up her shirt and underwear.  
After putting on her clothing, she pulled the blanket back over Seto and kissed him on the cheek.  
It was barely light out, but she stumbled over to the cabin and found her phone nonetheless. It was Joey. "'Lo?" she asked sleepily.  
"Serenity? What's wrong? You sound groggy, and you took so long to answer."  
"You woke me up," she replied, rubbing her eyes and cursing her good sense of hearing. "We spent the night out on deck."  
"You're lucky it didn't rain," Joey said, sounding worried.  
She yawned. "Yeah. Sure. Joey, why the heck are you calling at this hour? Maybe you weren't aware, but it's barely light where I am... and what time is it over there, anyhow?!" Serenity struggled to move her sluggish brain to the math but he interuppted her.  
"Never mind. I'm just concerned, that's all."  
"You should have more concern for your brother-in-law," she replied. "Nervous as a cat."  
There was a sound like strangling on the other end of the line, like he was holding back an evil laugh. "I'm-- sorry-- to hear that."  
Serenity sighed. "I'm gonna go, now," she told him. "I love you, but don't call back until at least four hours. I need a chance to sleep in, you know."  
"Okay, I promise," he replied, sounding happy. "Love you, bye!" This time he hung up on her.  
He called back exactly four hours later.  
  
"It's driving me insane," Seto said beside her where they lay in the sun. She didn't have to ask what he meant. Two days later, and Joey had called at least thirty times.  
"He's just-- concerned, Seto," she soothed, wondering why her brother couldn't leave them alone herself.  
"This is not concern," Seto ranted. "Me calling Mokuba when he'd be having lunch once or twice a week, that's concern. This is obsessive brotherly harrassment."  
She started to tell him that was silly when the phone rang. Okay, maybe not so silly.  
"Hi, Joey."  
"What are you doing now?" he asked.  
"No, I don't know what it means when they turn green," she said in annoyance. "I have to go now, love you, bye!"  
  
That evening they were watching the sunset again, when a high beeping informed Serenity that she had forgotten to leave her phone in the cabin.  
"It's Joey," she informed Seto, looking at the phone.  
"Duh," he replied, losing his patience. Suddenly the phone was snatched from her fingers, high above her head in Seto's hand. She stared at it mutely, listening to its beeping plea as he threw the chunk of plastic as far as he could into the ocean. It skipped a few times.  
Suddenly she realized she should be mad at him. "SETO!!" she reprimanded indignantly.  
He was looking down at the floor in shame. "I'LL BUY YOU FIVE MORE, ANYTHING FOR SOME PEACE ON THIS TRIP!" he yelled away from her, face burning.  
Serenity stared at him in fascination, having never seen his face redden like that before. Finally she just laughed, and he opened one eye, peeking at her nervously. He was a little startled when she wrapped her arms around his stiff form.  
"Oh, what's a phone?" she asked, working at the stiff muscles in his back. "I really want to get into touch with him there's always yours-- and his house phone doesn't have caller ID, thank heaven."  
After some effort he managed to drop his shoulders. "How long do you think he'll wait for you to answer?" he asked with a weak smile.  
Serenity laughed, a look of horror creeping into her face. "Until Mai catches him at it, I'm sure," she answered, kissing his chin and giggling.  
Seto suddenly melted into her arms. "That could be hours!" he laughed.  
  
Several long and much quieter weeks later they returned home. A steaming Joey, lanky and aloof Mokuba and very pregnant Mai were waiting for them on the docks.  
"So," Joey greeted his sister, "Why'd you stop answering my phone calls?"  
Serenity shrugged casually with a smile. "Seto got fed up with you and he- kind of took it out on the phone." Joey's eyes widened in surprise.  
"He threw it out?" he asked almost incredulously.  
"Sort of..."  
  
End. 


End file.
